That Damn Lamp
by IGotBitten
Summary: Lately, it feels as though they have been drifting apart... Is she losing Nate? And what does a lamp have to do with anything? Oneshot. Naitlyn.


**A/N: Yay! Another Naitlyn. So this one starts off pretty miserably but the mood lightens a lot towards the end. I'm not entirely satisfied with how I ended it but I'm a bit distracted at the moment and I wanted to post something. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

Another night sat by the window, waiting for the flash of headlights as his car swung onto the driveway. Another night hearing her cell phone buzz with another text from Nate, telling her how he couldn't make it that night. Another night going to bed, feeling empty and alone.

There used to be nothing Caitlyn liked better than climbing into her huge bed and hibernating but now the thought of falling asleep filled her with dread. She'd started having nightmares months ago when Connect 3 had started their first world tour. Being on a whole different continent to Nate had freaked her out so much she could barely sleep and when she did, she was haunted by nightmares in which she was chasing after Nate but could never quite catch up with him. Gradually, she had gotten used to the idea of Nate being away and the nightmares had stopped and when Connect 3 began their tour around the USA, Nate had promised that whenever possible, he would make it back to Caitlyn's house after the concerts. After Nate had failed to fulfil his promise several times, the nightmares had returned, worse, and Caitlyn could no longer see Nate's face properly as she chased him. She was worried she was losing him.

That night, as she padded up to her bedroom, she wondered whether the nightmares would be worse that night and if that was even possible. She hoped that if this were true, her mind would then provide her with one of her favourite dreams, which often followed the nightmare. In this dream, she awoke from her nightmare to find Nate lying in bed next to her, stroking her hair comfortingly and murmuring reassurances to her. This dream always soothed her and she managed to sleep happily afterwards. Holding on to this memory, Caitlyn climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

CRASH!

The next thing Caitlyn was conscious of, there was an almighty crash as what sounded like her lamp from her bedside table hit the floor and the bulb shattered. There was another noise too; a low groaning that Caitlyn was pretty sure wasn't coming from the lamp.

"What the- Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!" Caitlyn screamed as a figure rose from the floor but at the sound of her scream, stumbled backwards and fell over again. Reaching over to her bedside table, she pulled her emergency torch out of the drawer and turned it on. Pointing it towards the source of the noise, she gasped at what she could see.

"Nate? Is that you?" She focused on the tangle of curly hair and skinny jeans trying to work out if her estimation was right.

"Are you purposely trying to kill me Caity?" He sounded grumpy. Definitely Nate.

"Yeah, that's my evil plan… What are you doing here Nate? In my house? In my room? Practically in my bed?" She demanded of him.

"Jeez, anyone would think you weren't happy to see me. Maybe I should just leave?" Caitlyn grinned at him. He was so insecure. Seriously, sometimes it was like he didn't believe that half the fact Connect 3 were so popular was because of how good his ass looked in a pair of skinny jeans. She stood up; trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing pyjamas covered in pictures of bunnies, and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to her level so that she could kiss him properly. Nate, seemingly pleased with this response, reacted by kissing Caitlyn back so enthusiastically that they fell backwards onto the bed. Before either of them could get carried away, Caitlyn remembered their purity rings and pulled back to smile at Nate sweetly.

"I am pleased to see you. Honestly."

"It's okay, I believe you now," He grinned back at her.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"You asked me to come and hang out because we haven't seen each other properly in so long."

"Yes I know… but you text me earlier and told me that you couldn't make it?"

"I wasn't sure what time I would get here and I didn't like the thought of you sitting up all night waiting for me. You need your sleep."

"Wait… Is this the first time you've done this?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, no…"

"You mean all the other times you told me you weren't coming, you came anyway?"

"Yep."

"Well then why didn't I see you?" She had found a hole in his story.

"I always had to leave before you woke up. Sorry about that."

"So I didn't dream you…" She muttered to herself.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh… nothing. I can't believe this. I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore and so you were avoiding spending time with me, and here it turns out that you've been visiting me in the night."

"You thought…? Caity, how could you think I didn't want to be with you?" He asked softly, "I-I love you." Caitlyn gasped.

"Did you just…?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I did. I'm in love with you Caitlyn Marie Gellar. I've been in love with you for months, even before I asked you out. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner." Caitlyn couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say, so instead she kissed him, showing him how she felt.

Later, when they had broken apart and she could finally talk, something occurred to her.

"When were you going to tell me about your secret visits?" Nate paused for a moment, thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure really. I hadn't thought about it that much."

"Well I'm glad you knocked over my lamp and I found you on the floor, otherwise you might never have told me."

"Yeah, thank God for that damn lamp."

**A/N: Thank you for wading through that (: Any thoughts? Questions?**


End file.
